


Danganronpa : Knots of Despair

by orphan_account



Series: The Forms Of Time : AU Story Collection [1]
Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Art Friend, Based off a dream I had sorr of, Blood / Gore, Danganronpa Fanfiction, Death, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Female Protagonist, Horror, Just keep note of that, M/M, No this isnt like, Protagonist, User Interaction, danganronpa - Freeform, or anything, so if you want someone to live, try and save them, your turn to die - Freeform, your vote matters in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 16 students have been forced into a killing game created by god knows who, a sadistic mastermind at best, nobody knows who this person is, or why they did this, all they know is they have to survive.You take role as the protagonist as your actions impact who lives and who dies.Good luck.
Relationships: Katelyn & AN
Series: The Forms Of Time : AU Story Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918366





	Danganronpa : Knots of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prolouge

Banging at the metallic cage she was suspended in, it finally swung open, swaying a gust of wind ahead of it, a girl fell out with a thud, allthough she was in pain, she was fine. 

She got up, readjusting her black framed glasses. All she could think about was her location as of now, she looked behind her and mumbled "I was trapped in a locker...?" 

The girl seened to have short hair that was black, it matched her general appearance, she sported a black hoodie that had its sleeves cover her hands. Her dark grey shorts had a few sewing marks on them, and her black shoes didn't seem out of the ordinary either. All that she found odd was why she was here? Her feet sort of tapped as if she was telling herself to go forward and forget about what happened, so she did.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

She had made her way to a door, gently opening it, she winced at how cold the handle was. It made her already pale skin feel like paper. Her hands felt numb.

Shaking off that feeling she headed out, but thats when she heard a knocking beside her, looking at the door next to her, she heard a woman screaming for help.

..  
Should she help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is where YOU can come into play! What should our protagonist do?
> 
> You can comment what you want her to do!
> 
> I apologize for how short this is, I recently just got AO3 ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> this was sort of annoying as hell to write...


End file.
